In a traditional telecommunications network, when user equipment (e.g., a mobile device) is required to power up in order to establish a designated level of power at the base station receive antenna, the mobile device is instructed by a detailed message from the base station to take such action. For example, when the received power from the mobile device drops below a threshold level, the base station determines that a power-up message is to be sent to the mobile device to ensure that the mobile is at or above the threshold level. When the mobile device receives the power-up message, it decodes the message and takes appropriate action (e.g., powers-up). If the mobile device did not hear the message or the level of power increase was not adequate (e.g., level of power at the mobile is below the threshold level), subsequent messages (e.g., a second message, third message, etc.) are sent until the desired level of power at the mobile is achieved. This process continues until adequate power is attained at the mobile device.
For example, in a scenario where a mobile device is moving down a street, it may lose power due to changing path loss. Once a base station detects the loss of power, it could direct the mobile device to power-up to ensure that the power level is above a certain threshold level. However, while that first power-up message is being sent by the base station, the mobile may enter a building (leading to further power loss) such that before the mobile can either decode and/or process the first power-up message, it receives subsequent power-up messages. In this manner, the mobile device is tasked with decoding and processing multiple power-up messages to achieve a certain power level. However, time is wasted by the mobile device as it decodes each power-up message and takes the specified action (e.g., increasing the power level at the mobile). Moreover, several iterations of power control messages are required, seldom in a fast changing path loss environment, until the desired level of power at the mobile device is achieved.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the implementations of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific implementations have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular implementations described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.